


Семантика

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Русский | Russian, Фандомная битва 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды Guardians of the Galaxy на Фандомную Битву 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Семантика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Guardians of the Galaxy на Фандомную Битву 2014.

Это не вмещалось в феномен человеческой тоски, со всей его многогранностью, со всеми его переливами. В такие моменты Питер остро и жестоко ощущал собственную чужеродность. Временами — как недочеловечность, отсутствие некой частички, на которую люди не обращали внимания, и которой у него не было (как шестерёнки у механизма; ненужной вроде бы, но без неё колёса не вертелись так гладко, как могли бы, без неё система давала лёгкий сбой, похожий на тычок под рёбра). Временами — как сверхчеловечность, ведь он потерял то, чего у людей быть не могло, ведь он обладал _самой возможностью_ это иметь, пусть теперь оно и исчезло безвозвратно.   
Он воевал, умирал, пил, любил. Мучительные часы, когда разум его не был занят расчётами, болью, эйфорией, ужасом, счастьем, превращались для него в пытку.   
  
Об этом знали Мантис, Хизер и Космо — разве скроешь что-нибудь от телепатов?  
Мантис однажды сказала ему (словно он просил): «Я могла бы стереть воспоминания, но даже я не справлюсь с утратой».   
Поговаривали, что для капитана нормально привязаться к кораблю, но его потеря оставляла после себя боль памяти, а не дыру в том, что можно было бы назвать душой.   
Утрата, подумал тогда Питер, было куда более точным словом, чем тоска, но даже в нём чего-то недоставало.   
  
Кри, подобравшие ошмётки его тела, скрепившие их вместе, буквально вырвавшие его с того света, не могли ничего сделать. Мантис не могла ничего сделать. Вся спартанская раса, некогда извратившаяся настолько, чтобы создать механизм импринтинга человека и биокорабля, не могла ничего сделать, потому что пилоты не жили дольше, чем их корабли, а корабли — дольше, чем их пилоты.   
Даже здесь он оказался выродком.   
  
Держа в руках исполняющий желания куб, он позволил себе помечтать непозволительно долгую долю секунды. Это был счастливый момент. Ирреальный. Неправильный. Он не мог позволить себе пожертвовать всем, чтобы вернуть её назад. Но, возможно, он мог позволить себе что-то другое.   
Питер закусил губу и велел кубу: «Отмотай время назад». 


End file.
